Jonathan Hart (Ziemia-616)
Jonathan Hart - Superbohater, członek Avengers, oraz Defenders for a Day, w połowie człowiek, w połowie contraxianin, poszukiwacz przygód. Historia Wczesne życie Jonathan jest synem genialnego naukowca i wynalazcy cieczy zero, Philipa Harta, i kobiety z humanoidalnej rasy contraxian. Obca była jednym z wielu naukowców, którzy mieli za zadanie odkryć źródło energii, które miałoby wznowić słabnące i coraz rzadsze procesy jądrowe wewnątrz słońca. Obca przybrała ludzką postać, aby mieć na oku naukowca. Ostatecznie Philip i obca "Marie" pobrali się i mieli syna, którego nazwali Jack. Marie zginęła w wypadku, a Jack dorastał nie wiedząc o pochodzeniu swej matki. Gdy Jack był już nastolatkiem, jego ojciec udoskonalił swoją ciecz zero i postanowił podzielić się nią z wszystkimi wolnymi krajami świata. Pewna organizacja przestępcza chciała sprzedawać wynalezioną przez naukowca substancję. Philip się na to niezgodził, za co został zamordowany przez agentów owej organizacji na oczach Jacka. Salwując się ucieczką, Jack schronił się w podziemnym laboratorium swego ojca. Agenci organizacji włamali się tam w kilka minut, a ich laserowa armata szybko pokonała laboratoryjne drzwi, przy okazji uszkadzając kadź z cieczą zero. W kontakcie z substancją, Jack przeszedł mutageniczną zmianę i zaczął świecić. Niekontrolowany wybuch energii spowodowany kontaktem Jacka z cieczą zabił bandytów. Jonathan postanowił zemścić się na organizacji. Stworzył kostium dla siebie i zabrał broń ojca. Stworzył również zbroję, która pozwalała Jackowi na kontrolowanie uwalnianie energii. Przyjął pseudonim Jack of Hearts (Jack Kier), upamiętniając zamiłowanie ojca do gry w karty i rozpoczął swoją zemstę. Początkowo działał pod wpływem żądzy zemsty, co doprowadziło go do konfliktów z takimi bohaterami jak White Tiger, czy Hulk, których uważał za odpowiedzialnych za śmierć ojca. Później jednak zjednoczyli siły i przy pomocy bohaterów Iron Fist i Shang-Chi wygrali ostateczną walkę z przestępcami. Później pomagał Iron Manowi, uwolnić Stark Industries zpod kontroli Mordechaja Midasa i był przez krótki czas pod ochroną Iron Mana. Gdy jego moce zaczęły niekontrolowanie rosnąć, oddał się pod opiekę T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Jack ostaecznie zerwał kwarantannę, by spotkać się z byłą koleżanką z klasy, Marcy Kane, która również okazała się pół ziemianką - pół contraxianką. Wyjawiła mu, pozaziemskie pochodzenie jego matki i namówiła go, by towarzyszył jej w powrocie na Contraxię, by ratować tamtejsze słońce. Na miejscu schwytał go ruch zwany "Surwiwalistami" i zmusił go do zrobienia tego, czego chcieli. Został wysłany statkiem kosmicznym do słońca Contraxii i tam odparował statek przed wysłaniem energii jego ciała na słońce. W jakiś jeszcze nieznany sposób, najwyraźniej przywrócił ogromne ilości wodoru niezbędnego do podtrzymania jądrowych reakcji słońca i dodał nieokreśloną liczbę lat do życia słońca. Energia, którą wtedy przyswoił nie pozwoliła mu na powrót na Contraxię. Następnie wyleciał w przestrzeń kosmiczną, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może już żyć wśród organicznych istot, a jego emanująca energia była poza jego kontrolą. Schwytanie przez Stranger'a W nieujawnionych okolicznościach, Jack of Hearts został schwytany przez enigmatycznego obcego, Stranger'a i umieszczony na jego planecie do badań. Jack of Hearts został nieumyślnie uwolniony przez Avengera Quasara, który podróżował do świata Stranger'a dla własnych celów. Łącząc innych uchodźców z Ziemi, Jack of Hearts powrócił na rodzinną planetę, aby zostać oszukanym przez innego uchodźcę, Presence, w walce z Quasarem. Jego zbroja została naruszona podczas walki, a Jack wydawał się eksplodować w wybuchu zerowej energii. Właściwie to Jack został uratowany i uzdrowiony przez Moondragon, aby zdobyć sojusznika, który udowodni, że jest godnym partnerem dla Quasara. Jack okazał się nadgorliwy jako agent Moondragon o mentalnym usposobieniu, która zresztą wkrótce zrezygnowała ze swoich projektów na Quasarze, a Jack został zwolniony spod jej kontroli. Jack zamknął się w opuszczonej rezydencji Hartów, ale zauważył, że jego stan gwałtownie się pogarsza, ponieważ jego energia znowu zagroziła wymknięciem się spod kontroli. Wracając do kosmosu, Jack odszukał Srebrnego Surfera, szukając pomocy. Surfer poprowadził Jacka do obcej armii, która stworzyła dla niego nową i lepszą zbroję regulującą energię. Jack pozostał z Surferem przez krótki czas i obaj połączyli siły z innymi kosmicznymi bohaterami, gdy napotkali mega-potężną istotę znaną jako Tyrant. Bitwa spowodowała, że Jack of Hearts został poważnie osłabiony i został przywrócony do zdrowia przez współtowarzysza przygód Ganymede, po czym oboje stali się kochankami. Ganymede była ostatnim członkiem siostrzanej wspólnoty poświęconej opozycji Tyranta. Nie chciała zaangażować się w fizyczną intymność, która nie była opcją dla uzbrojonego w zbroję Jacka. W pewnym momencie była też gotowa zrezygnować z rannego Jacka, a nie pozwolić jej wrogowi uciec. Chociaż Jack przez wiele miesięcy pozostawał przy boku Ganymede, ostatecznie poszli swoimi oddzielnymi drogami. Podczas podróży przez kosmos,Jack trafił na agentów kosmicznych istot znanych jako Infinites, spotkanie, które pozostawiło go prawie martwego. Incydent ostrzegł także członków Mścicieli, w tym Moondragon. Mściciele uratowali Jacka i Moondragon, którzy pomogli przywrócić mu zbroję do oryginalnego projektu z kilkoma zaawansowanymi ulepszeniami. Jack i zespół Avengers bezpośrednio skonfrontowali się z Infinites, przekonując istoty o niebezpieczeństwie, jakie stanowiły dla wszechświata. Następnie Jack pozostał obok grupy, aby skonfrontować dekret federacji galaktycznej, że Ziemia powinna stać się kolonią karną dla znanych przestępców wszechświata, i pomógł pokazać obcy Kree jako mistrzowie spisku. Wracając na Ziemię, pomógł Avengersom zebrać pozostałych przestępców, a także pomógł Avengersom ustanowić nowe zabezpieczenia i analityczne taktyki, aby stać się bardziej efektywnym zespołem. Avengers Jack brał udział w kilku misjach Mścicieli, w tym przeciwko Kangowi podróżującemu w czasie, kiedy prawie udało mu się podbić Ziemię. W tym czasie Avengers przedłużyli członkostwo Jackowi z wdzięcznością za jego wysiłki, A Jack chętnie się zgodził. Mściciele opracowali także nową odmianę mgły neutronowej, która pozwoliła Jackowi bezpiecznie przetrwać poza zbroją przez krótki czas. Efekty mgły neutronowej nie trwały jednak długo - w końcu poziom mocy Jacka stał się tak niebezpieczny, że musiał spędzać coraz więcej godzin dziennie w odosobnionym pomieszczeniu "Pokoju Zero". To sprawiło, że Jack był bardziej agresywny i kłótliwy niż wcześniej. Jack wydawał się oddawać życie, pomagając Avengerom, pozostawiając w kosmosie, aby nie zaszkodzić Ziemi poprzez eksplozję zerowej energii. Ciało Jacka zostało ożywione przez Scarlet Witch, kiedy zaatakowała Avengerów z powodu załamania psychicznego. Jack wrócił do rezydencji i nagle eksplodował, pozornie zabijając Scotta Langa i uszkadzając posiadłość. Lang przetrwał dzięki interwencji podróżujących w czasie Młodych Mścicieli, a mianowicie jego córce Cassie, która przyciągnęła go do przyszłych sekund, zanim Jack eksplodował. Jack został przywrucony do życia, przez projekt P.E.G.A.S.U.S i zniszczył Squadron Supreme zombie. Moce i umiejętności Moce * Energia Zero. Po kontakcie z cieczą zero, Jack jest wstanie miotać promieniami energii zero. * Nadludzka siła. Jack jest wstanie unieść 25 ton. * Nadludzka wytrzymałość. * Nadludzka regeneracja. Umiejętności * Jack jest dobry w walce wręcz, jednak w walce woli używać mocy zdobytych po kontakcie z cieczą zero. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Istota pozaziemska Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bruneci Kategoria:Białoocy Kategoria:Niebieskoocy Kategoria:Z super siłą Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:1976 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-616) Kategoria:Członkowie Defenders for a Day (Ziemia-616)